Pose estimation is a desire in both the object detection field, as well as in the robotics field. As an example, in order to create an autonomous robot, the sensory system of the robot must be able to detect and identify objects in an environment such that the robot may avoid and/or grasp the intended object. Additionally, while many current solutions deal with pose estimation of rigid objects, pose estimation of articulated objects is often still a problem. Additionally, many of these current solutions perform pose estimation by creating a three-dimensional model of the object and/or using a red-green-blue three dimensional sensor to capture the object in three dimensions. However, these current solutions often consume large amounts of rich data and have other undesirable effects.